The transfer of resources among relatives remains an important determinant of the well-being of many families, particularly among the poor and the aged. These transfers may be in cash or in kind and may be organized across households or within extended family groups. The first year of this project explored the size and extent of intergenerational transfers. Next, this research study will analyze the relationship of such private resource sharing to publicly-provide aid. Included in this analysis will be a careful study of the treatment of income from relatives in determining eligibility for public transfer programs and estimates of the benefit incidence of existing government transfers and proposed policy changes.